


Mr. Commander

by laNill



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday Presents, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Erwin Smith's Birthday, M/M, and erwin deserves to be happy, both deserve it, happy birthday erwin-handsome-smith, levi is the perfect waifu
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:26:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laNill/pseuds/laNill
Summary: Il susseguirsi di baci si estinse piano, così com’era iniziato; un sospiro lieve, e la voce sostituì il contatto sulla sua pelle.“Happy birthday.. to you..”Vibrò nell’aria, immobile e calda, roca, sfilacciata quasi, un mormorio basso e titubante.[Erwin x Levi]





	Mr. Commander

**Author's Note:**

> Mi dicono che arrivo sempre molto puntuale agli eventi, yep.  
> Volevo scrivere una cosina per il compleanno del signor comandante qui presente... e l'ho scritta, di fatto... con qualche giorno di ritardo, obv. Ma è il pensiero che conta, no?  
> So, tanti auguri a Erwin-handsomecommanderandhotdaddy-Smith <3  
> ( Curosità: ho preso ispirazione dalla famosa canzone di Marylin Monroe - non chiedete perchè. just.. don't- )

  
Un fruscio di coperte, l’odore di caffè che gli pungeva i sensi in un fremito leggero di ciglia.  
Le membra si allungarono, distendendosi dal torpore indotto dal sonno che, invero, ancora reclamava la propria presenza.  
Gli uscì un sospiro profondo, mentre si girava su di un fianco e allungava un braccio; una mano piegata a sfiorare i capelli biondi, scomposti, rischiarati da un alba che tingeva d’arancio un cielo ancora livido.  
Una parte di sé, quella razionalità che non riusciva ad abbandonare neppure sotto sonnolenza, riflettè, dalla flebile oscurità che ancora premeva contro la finestra, non dovevano essere che le sei o poco meno.  
Percepì un movimento, il materasso che si abbassava appena per un peso non estraneo e la consistenza di un paio di labbra contro la fronte.  
Il sorriso gli uscì spontaneo, distendendo pigramente i lineamenti.  
Non avrebbe avuto dubbi in merito, mentre una fila regolare di baci gli pioveva dall’alto, schiocchi leggeri e freschi come la spuma delle onde contro la pelle; uno, due, tre, sette, dodici.  
Il sorriso si fece più largo.  
"Levi..” Aveva pronunciato quel nome così tante volte, con sfumature di voce altrettanto diverse; gli graffiò la gola in un gorgoglio divertito, quella volta.  
E nonostante il richiamo, quello continuò implacabile a ricoprirlo di baci.  
Allungò una mano, Erwin, cercando ad occhi ancora chiusi la mano dell’altro, che trovò poco vicino al proprio petto – o da questa venne raggiunta, non avrebbe saputo dirlo.  
Intrecciò le dita tra le sue, falangi piccole ma solide, dure in alcuni punti; ne sfiorò il bordo di ognuna con la propria gemella, incastrandosi tra esse come se fossero state plasmate apposta per poter accogliere le sue, e da queste venir stretto in una presa gentile.  
Il susseguirsi di baci si estinse piano, così com’era iniziata; un sospiro lieve, e la voce sostituì il contatto sulla sua pelle.  
“ _Happy birthday.. to you.._ ”  
Vibrò nell’aria, immobile e calda, roca, sfilacciata quasi, un mormorio basso e titubante.  
Ne rimase stupito, quasi sconvolto nel sentire la sua voce abbozzare in quel suo fare incerto e poco esperto nel canto, osare tanto; e ancor di più ne rimase stupito, perché persino lui si era dimenticato che fosse il suo compleanno. “ _Happy.. birthday, to you.._ ”  
Un fiotto d’aria venne aspirata, quasi facesse fatica, mentre la voce fremeva appena.  
Aprì gli occhi, le iridi cerulee incontrarono sopra di sè l’ombra sfocata del suo profilo, i capelli neri ad ombreggiare il pallore del viso dove una macchia scura ancora ne sfumava i contorni inglobandoli col resto dell’oscurità di cui la stanza era pregna.  
Lo guardò senza riuscire, invero, ad osservarlo.  
Il cuore, si stupì, aveva preso a battere tanto forte e con una ferocia galoppante da lasciarlo spiazzato. Ancora gli stringeva la mano.  
“ _Happy birthday, Mr. Commander.._ ” Esalò quell’onorificenza, Levi, passandola sulla lingua con un rispetto tanto reverenziale e, altresì, infondendogli un significato tanto intimo e bollente che lo fece avvampare.  
E per quanto stesse maledicendo quell’ombra rada che nascondeva il viso del compagno, da un lato fu grato che celasse il proprio, di imbarazzo.  
Un braccio passò attorno alla sua vita esile, stringendo appena e tastando la carne al di sopra della camicia – la propria, intuiva – messa sopra al corpo alla bell’e meglio.  
Lentamente, iniziava ad abituarsi all’oscurità.  
Il sole filtrava tra le fessure delle persiane, sfiorando lieve il viso di porcellana, la linea ricurva del suo naso alla francese, le ciglia scure che si stagliavano sull’iride grigia, liquida come vetro fuso.  
E lo osservò fisso mentre la voce si spegneva in quelle ultime parole che si persero nel silenzio gravido di calore che li circondava. “ _Happy birthday to you.._ ”  
Scorse un fremito delle ciglia di lui, un abbassarsi di sguardi, un rossore – ora più chiaro e visibile – che denotava una vergogna accantonata ed un orgoglio messo a tacere per amor suo.  
Si rese conto di quanto ardentemente e profondamente lo amasse, giacchè sentì il cuore straripare di desiderio di prenderlo e tirarlo a sé, baciarlo fino a quando il sole non fosse calato e rialzato per un'altra alba – e nonostante ciò, lo avrebbe amato ancora, con più affetto e desiderio di prima.  
Levi lo guardava, in attesa quasi. Non aspettandosi nulla, probabilmente, con quel suo sguardo di pacata serenità sfumata da una vergogna a premere ai bordi dell’iride, a crepare la solidità di cui erano fatti i suoi occhi e i suoi sguardi.  
Allungò una mano, quella che ancora stringeva la vita e che, dolente, ne lasciò la consistenza per ricercare quella più dolce della sua guancia.  
Lo condusse a sé, stringendo ancora la destra nella propria mancina.  
Baciò la sua bocca come se ne fosse stato privo per giorni, come se lo baciasse per la prima volta dopo averne desiderato ardentemente la consistenza sulla propria per lungo tempo.  
Levi fremette contro di lui, prima di distendersi e lasciarsi andare alle sue mani, al suo profumo, al suo calore contro il proprio. La sua mano lo sfiorava, tastandolo come se fosse un tesoro che aveva perduto e che, dopo aver abbandonato la speranza, aveva finalmente ritrovato: eppure era sempre lì, lo sarebbe sempre stato, ad un passo indietro di distanza, a sostenere ogni sua pena e afflizione, lenirgli il dolore che ogni cicatrice gli avrebbe provocato.  
Allo stesso modo in cui Erwin faceva con lui.  
La bocca di Erwin era calda; gli sfuggì un debole sospiro mentre Levi dischiudeva le labbra e il calore delle loro bocche fuse parve raddoppiare.  
“Lo sai che ti amo, Levi.” Si distaccò per la distanza di un respiro, due polle d’acqua cristallina lo guardavano con una sincerità che lo spogliava di ogni vergogna. Levi sentì il cuore contrarsi e un flusso di sangue giungergli al viso, che subito deviò di lato.  
Erwin sorrise, il pollice contro la guancia, sfiorandogli la pelle sotto l’occhio. “Sei tutto ciò che potrò mai amare, in questa vita e nella prossima.” Proferì, incantato dal baluginio argenteo dei suoi occhi e da come questi parvero brillare come stelle per quel rossore ad accentuarle.  
E ne sorrise, di quella ruga contrata sulla fronte, di quella linea dura che avevano assunto le labbra, rendendogli i lineamenti più duri. Sorrise perché amava anche quello, di lui.  
“Devi essere sempre così estremo in ciò che dici.”  
“Non posso farne a meno,” Gli scostò una ciocca scura dalla fronte, baciandola mentre rimaneva disteso sopra al suo petto. Ne sentiva il battito rapido del cuore, così simile al proprio. “Posso fare di meglio, se vuoi.”  
“Ti prego di risparmiarmi.” Si difese il moro, “O non riuscirò a guardarti più in faccia per il prossimo mese.”  
La risata vibrò nel petto di Erwin. Di nuovo un altro bacio, che Levi trattenne a sé un po' di più del precedente.  
“Non potrei sopportarlo, affatto.”  
I raggi del sole avevano raggiunto il bordo del letto, stagliandosi sul pavimento di legno; ancora si tenevano stretti la mano, rannicchiati l’uno contro l’altro. 


End file.
